Project Summary/Abstract The 2017 Cancer Nanotechnology Gordon Research Conference (CN-GRC) provides a unique and highly acclaimed forum where scientists at every stage of their career can share unpublished, innovative cancer research made possible by the use of nanotechnology. Held biennially since 2011, the conference was nearly oversubscribed in 2015 (GRC spirit calls for a limit of 200 attendees). To accommodate the demand, especially from the emerging generation of scientists, Gordon Research Seminar (CN-GRS) will be carried out in conjunction with the GRC for the first time. The conference will bring together a lively group of exceptional scientists to peaceful and scenic Mount Snow, VT in order to: 1) share cutting-edge research in cancer nanotechnology by experts representing the whole spectrum of life sciences; 2) foster discussion, exchange of ideas, and promote collaborations and 3) enhance the training and development of young scientists and promote diversity. A high priority of the CN-GRC and CN- GRS is to increase the diversity of participants. Towards this goal, funds are requested for travel and registration support of female and under-represented speakers.